pokemonlegendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Breeding
Breeding is the mating and production of offspring by a Male and Female Pokemon. When two Pokemon breed, they produce an egg. __TOC__ The Amazing Pokemon Breeding Guide! By Demondude54 How to Breed To breed, visit the Darlinghurst Daycare. At the daycare center you will leave a Male and Female Pokemon that you would like to breed together. (The two Pokemon must be "Compatible", or in the same Egg Group, in order to make an egg and they must both be Originally Owned!). Daycare]] The daycare center breeding process is based on time and steps. After some time of wandering around the Maps or just waiting outside the daycare center, talk back to the NPC Daycare Lady and she will grant you the egg your two Pokemon laid. The egg will always hatch into whatever the Mom, Female Pokemon, was. For example, if the female was a Greninja and the male was also a Greninja, then the offspring would be a Froakie. + = But if the male Pokemon was a Ludicolo, the egg would still hatch into a Froakie. + = If the female was a Ludicolo and the male was a Greninja, then the offspring would come out to be a Lotad. + = When the egg has been laid, a message will pop up after hitting the option of "Check in on my Pokemon": Once your egg hatches, you will receive this message: Breeding Rates Breeding occurs at the Pokemon Daycare. If two compatible Pokemon are left with the daycare lady, they will produce an egg. (The game is purposefully vague about how this happens.) Pokemon are compatible for breeding if: *They are not legendary Pokemon, baby Pokemon, or Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon. **This Includes Dratini, Larvitar, Gible, Bagon. *They are of opposite genders. **In Other Terms, no Male/Male or Female/Female pairs can breed. *They are in the same egg group For more on Egg groups, see Here. *There are two rates to check, either A (The two seem to get along) or B (the two don't really like each other that much). "The two seem to get along." means you got 2 of the same species of Pokemon breeding from the same egg group and have a higher chance of breeding an egg in less required time! "The two don't really seem to like each other very much." means you got 2 different species of Pokemon but in the same egg group and have a less chance of breeding an egg in a shorter amount of time! However, You still will receive an egg. Egg Groups * * * * * * * * * * * * (only includes ditto) * * * (unable to breed) Natures and Attacks When an egg is produced, nature is chosen at random for it. This is for stat modification. If the mother is holding an Everstone, there is a 50% chance of the baby having the same nature as the mother. To pass on an egg move, the Male Pokemon must have the skills that it can transfer somewhere in its four active move slots. *If the father knows a move the baby can learn by TM (Bought Skill) then the baby will be born with this move. *If the father knows one of the baby's egg moves, then the baby will be born with the move. Trivia Category:Game Features